Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by PikachuB
Summary: 'Jika mendapatkanmu adalah hal tersulit,maka melepasmu adalah hal paling menyakitkan sepanjang hidupku…' -Park Chanyeol- 'Diantara kita ada jurang besar kasat mata,karena itu tetaplah berdiri ditempatmu dan jangan coba untuk melewati tebing curam itu untuk sampai ditempatku…' - Byun Baekhyun -
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Chapter 1

Ketika semua orang mengatakan cinta itu indah, Chanyeol tidak percaya sama sekali. Buktinya, jika cinta itu indah orangtuanya tidak mungkin bercerai. Jika cinta itu indah kakak perempuan satu-satunya tidak mungkin mati bunuh diri. Chanyeol tidak munafik, karena jika cinta itu indah dia tidak mungkin sesakit bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tuhan hanya terlalu sayang dirinya hingga tidak menyuruh malaikat-Nya mencabut nyawanya. Berbaring di ranjang seperti inipun mengingatkannya pada sosok itu.

"Hai Baekhyunie… Apa kau masih takut gelap?" tanyanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Itu sticker glow in the dark berbentuk bintang-bintang kecil dan juga sebuah bulan. Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya agar bisa melihat cahaya-chaya bintang dan bulan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya sepertimau mati saja. Kenapa Tuhan begitu sayang padaku? Atau memang ingin menyiksaku? Semuanya terlalu kejam padaku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana"

BRAK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka kasar. Menampakkan sosok yang langsung membuka tirai jendela. Matahari pagi langsung menyeruak begitu saja.

"Yak! Cepat bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan dalam kamar gelap ini bodoh?! Kita ada kuis pagi ini, jadi cepat mandi sana. Aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu…"

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Masih bertanya? Tentu saja membangunkanmu bodoh! Kalau aku tidak datang, kau pasti akan tetap pada posisi itu sampai malam datang lagi. Jadi cepat bangun" ucap Luhan panjang lebar berusaha menarik tubuh besar Chanyeol agar bangun. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tetap pada posisi.

"Ayolah Yeol. Apa kita harus melakukan ini setiap hari dan mengulang yang sama lagi? Masih ada banyak orang di luar sana, tidak hanya ada Baekhyun saja"

"Tapi aku hanya mau Baekhyun-ku"

"Okey. Kalau kau memang hanya mau Baekhyun-mu, cepat bangun dari tempat tidur ini. Dia tidak akan kembali padamu kalau kau hanya menatap bintang-bintang di langit-langit kamarmu…"

"Aku tau Lu. Tapi-"

"Tapi ini sudah dua tahun. Ya aku tau. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, dua tahun itu bukanlah apa-apa Yeol. Jadi cepat bangun dan pergii mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan berangkat bersama…"ucap Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol. Kali ini Chnayeol menurut dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, biasanya dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ah, seharusnya kau melihat ini semua. Lihat bagaimana si bodoh Park Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu. Bahkan kamar ini masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu…"

* * *

Luhan meletakkan makan siangnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang biasa saja, seakan tak peduli.

"Kau kenapa lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa si idiot ini masih susah dibangunkan?" tanya Kai.

"Ya. Semua memang gara-gara si idiot bodoh ini. Kalau saja dia tidak susah dibangunkan dari tempat tidurnya, aku tidak akan terlambat mengikuti kuis pagi ini. Masih untung Mr. Chou mengijinkan masuk. Karena itu jam kuisku pendek sekali, bahkan aku hanya menjawab dua soal…"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membangunkanku" bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau kan tidur sepannag waktu begitu? Seharusnya kau mengerti Yeol, aku bahkan mengorbankan waktuku bersama Sehun hanya untuk mengurusmu…" ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyuruh Luhan untuk mengurusnya. Itu hanya keinginan Luhan sepihak.

"Aku tidak memintanya. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"Chanyeol membanting kasar sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Ya kau memang bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri untuk segera mati. Hanya karena Baekhyun kau seperti ini? Kau bisa mencari penggantinya Chanyeol"

"Tapi aku hanya mau Baekhyun. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu Xi Luhan. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Coba saja kau di posisiku dan Sehun di posisi Baekhyun, kau akan tau rasanya" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan tajam. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Baekhyun. Semua ini memang terlalu menyakitkan kalau mengingat perjuangan Chanyeol dulu…" ucap Kai.

...

Chanyeol berjlan tergesa tanpa peduli orang lain yang akan ditabraknya. Dia bertanya-tanya, tidak adakah yang mengerti dirinya di dunia ini? Tidak kedua orangtuanya, tidak teman-temannya dan tidak cintanya. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menyalahkan dan menyesali keadaan. Kenapa tidak dari awal dia mencoba bersama Baekhyun? Kenapa dia begitu pengecut dan lambat? Kenapa BRUK.

"Jeosonghamnida… Aku buru-buru jadi tidak melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol menyesal tanpa melihat wajah sosok yang ditabraknya dan membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ynag berserakan tersebut.

"Ani, gwaencanha…" jawabnya. Suara itu mengalun lembut di telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya reflex berhenti mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Baekhyun…" gumamnya menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Ne Chanyeol ssi?"

"A Ani…" jawab Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol meneguk paksa liurnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Ini. Maaf sudah menabrakmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantuku…"

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula juga salahku. Ngg… Bagaimana dengan minum bersama?"

"Ne?"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku yang traktir…"

"Aah… Ok" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu, memeluk tubuh itu-"Kaja" menggenggam jemari itu dan sayangnya itu semua hanya harapan. Baekhyun menerima ajakannya untuk minum bersama saja sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

"Aku yang pesan…" ucap Chanyeol setibanya mereka di café depan kampus.

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang akan aku pesan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Milksake strawberry dan pancake dengan toping ice cream strawberry" jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Ba bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dnegan mata membola lucu. "Rahasia…"

"Kau tau banyak tentangku ya…"

"Mungkin…" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia hampir saja menjawab, _'Ya aku tau banyak tentangmu, sayang. Bahkan rahasia terbesar yang coba kau sembunyikan…'._ Tapi dia masih berpikir jauh untuk mengatakan itu semua.

"Chanyeol ssi baik sekali. Juga tau apa yang kusuka dan tidak kusuka. Pasti kita dulu berteman dekat ya?"

"Ne. Kita dulu berteman dekat, jadi tidak usah bicara formal denganku…"

"Arasseo…"

Mereka lebih banyak diam setelah pesanan mereka datang. Chanyeol juga lebih suka melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati pancakenya.

' _Tidak apa-apa jika hanya seperti ini. Asalkan kita melakukannya setiap hari, sudah lebih dari cukup sayang. Aku mencintaimu…'_

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesalnya. Dia sepertinya benar-benarnya menyesal sudah bicara seperti itu kepada Chanyeol kemaren. Bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Jadi dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol hidup seperti sekarang ini. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol hidup seperti sekarang ini. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol bahagia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Chanyeol mengatakan hanya ingin Baekhyun sebagai sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Yeol, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu…" ucap Luhan. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Maaf jika aku membuatmu harus mengorbankan waktumu dengan Sehun. Jangan terlalu sering mengurusku Lu. Aku tidak enak dengan Sehun, dia kekasihmu…"

"Kau tau bukan itu maksudku Yeol. Lagi pula Sehun tidak masalah. Kau sahabatku dari kecil. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku juga ingin yang terbaik untukmu…"

"Ya dan yang terbaik untukku hanya Baekhyun" Luhan selalu mendengar jawaban yang sama. Aku hanya mau Baekhyun. Sehebat itukah Byun Baekhyun sehingga mampu membuat Park Chanyeol seperti ini? Bahkan dia tidak mampu melihat orang lain. Disana, di mata dan di hatinya hanya ada Baekhyun.

"Ya aku tau" komentar Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak marah padamu Lu. Berkat kau kesal dan marah padaku, aku jadi pergi dari cafetaria dan menabrak Baekhyun di koridor kampus. Aku makan siang dengannya…"

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya antusias. "Hm…" jawab Chanyeol. Itu memang pertama kalinya dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun. Selama ini meraka hanya saling tersenyum dan menyapa juga mengobrol kecil. Chanyeol akui dirinya pengecut.

"Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang. Berusahalah lebih keras lagi. Jangan terlalu banyak menyesali masa lalu. Kau ingin Baekhyun kembali? Bangun dan berjuang. Jadi jangan hanya tidur menatap bintang-bintang di langit-langit kamarmu…"

"Itu milik Baekhyun. Dia yang memintaku memasangnya karena dia tidak suaka gelap. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, sementara Baekhyun kebalikannya. Jadi aku tidak ingin dia ketakutan dalam gelap ketika dia datang nanti dan menginap disini…"

Kisah mereka dimulai tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi bagi Chanyeol kisah mereka sudah dimulai sejak bertemu. Bagaimana dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di bawah terik matahari ketika orintasi pertama di SMA berlangsung. Bagaimana jemari itu mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dengan jemari itu juga mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan. Sampai sekarangpun Chanyeol masih mengingat semua hal tentang Baekhyun dan bagimana dia jatuh cinta padanya.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Ini sudah sangat sore. Sosok itu mengakhiri latihan tim basket. Sosok itu, Park Chanyeol dia seorang kapten basket yang sudah sangat dipercaya mengarahkan latiahan timnya oleh sang pelatih. Tapi bagimanapun nantinya pelatih mereka akan tetap melihat perkembangan anak didiknya._

 _"Yeol, tangkap!" seru Kai melemparkan sebotol minuman dingin yang ditangkap sempurna oleh Chanyeol._

 _"Gomaawo"_

 _Sekolah sudah sangat sepi ketika merka menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat sambil mengobrol di pinggiran lapangan basket. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang baru selesai mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang tampak. Termasuk salah satunya sosok dengan rambut coklat karamelnya yang tertangkap oleh netra Kai._

 _"Yeol, lihat disana. Arah jam dua belas" ucap Kai dan Chanyeolpun langsung melihat kea rah yang ditunjuk Kai._

 _"Dai pasti menghabiskan sore di ruang music lagi…" ucap Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan sosok itu dengan matanya._

 _"Hei bodoh. Sampai kapan kau menyimpannya? Kau pengecut sekali. Kita sudah kelas tiga dan sekarang dia satu kelas danganmu"_

 _"Dia berbeda Kai"_

 _"Apanya? Dia terlihat sama saja. Dekati lali nyatakan. Semuanya selesai. Kau tidak tau bayak yang menunggu untuk jadi pacarmu. Kalau memang dia terlalu sulit dan tidak bisa kau dapatkan, kau tinggal pilih yang lain…"_

 _"Tapi aku hanya mau dia"_

 _"Kalau kau memang hanya mau dia, berusaha bodoh! Kau pikir dia akan datang sendiri? Jangan hanya menatap tanpa mau mendekat. Nanti kau menyesal. Lagi pula apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"_

 _"Rahasia. Kalau kukatakan nanti kau ikut jatuh cinta padanya…"_

 _"Yak! Aku tidak berselera padanya!"_

 _"Aku tau. Lagi pula kaukan hanya berselera pada Do Kyungsoo"_

 _"Yakk!"_

 _"Hahahaha… Berhenti menasehatiku. Seperti kau sudah berusaha saja untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo"_

 _"Aku memang sudah berusaha. Aku bukan kau!"_

.

.

.

 _"Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar bahkan ketika dia belum sempurna menutup pintu masuk rumahnya._

 _"Dari sekolah. Aku bermain piano di ruang music" jawabnya berjalan mendekati tangga._

 _"Melewati latihanmu untuk bermain piano? Sudah merasa hebat Byun Baekhyun?"'_

 _"Aku bisa latihan di hari lain ayah"jawabnya berhenti di ujung tangga._

 _"Tak ada hari lain Byun Baekhyun. Jangan coba-coba lewatkan latihanmu lagi setelah ini. Aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Jangan lakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti hyungmu"_

 _"Kesalahan bodoh? Itu bukan kesalahan bodoh. Ayah yang membuat hyung melakukannya. Lagi pula aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan ayah. Jadi jangan khawatir"_

 _"Bagus jika memang begitu. Jangan kecewakan aku. Karena mengecewakanku sama saja dengan mengecewakan ibu kalian. Dan kau satu-satunya penerusku…" ucap Tuan Byun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di anak tangga. Dia menghela nafas panjang menatap ssekeliling rumah mewahnya yang terasa dingin dan sepi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Langkah berat kaki itu menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju meja makan. Duduk disana dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk._

 _"Hei, apa kau masih mengantuk sehingga tidak melihatku disini?" tanya sosok yang duduk sedari tadi di kursi meja makan itu._

 _"Pagi hyung… Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak melihat tubuh besarmu itu Kris hyung?" ucapnya mengambil sepotong sandwich disana._

 _"Kau masih mengantuk ya? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai kau kurang tidur begini? Bahkan rambutmu tidak kau sisir dengan rapi…" ucap Kris merapikan helaian-helaian rambut Baekhyun yang memang sedikit berantakan._

 _"Aku mengerjakan tugasku hyung. Aku hanya tidur dua jam…"_

 _"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Nanti kau sakit…"_

 _"Aku tau, tapi aku harus. Dimana ayah?"_

 _"Sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke Moskow. Dan dia berpesan padaku untuk mengawasimu selama dia tidak ada. Jadi aku akan mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah"_

 _"Apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasmu yang lain"_

 _"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau tidak bisa melewati latihanmu lagi dengan besembunyi di ruang music Baekhyun ah. Jangan buat ayahmu marah lagi dan ini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Masalah tugasku yang lain aku bisa mengatasinya"_

 _"Kapan ini semua berakhir? Aku lelah" ucap Baekhyun pelan dan mengambil tasnya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap punggung sempit itu._

 _"Ketika semua selesai. Saat itulah semua ini berakhir Baekhyunie…"gumam Kris. Dulu rumah ini adalah rumah yang penuh kehangatan. Semenjak ibu dan disusul hyungnya pergi untuk selamanya semua berubah. Rumah ini menjadi sepi dan dingin perlahan. Bahkan ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kematian ibunya. Ayahnya berubah menjadi lebih pemarah dan keras._

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol!" teriakan itu memenuhi area parker sekolah. Menampakkan sosok namja manis bermata rusa yang berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kai._

 _"Ya Tuhan Lu… Suaramu itu…" ucap Kai mengusap telinganya yang seakan berdengung._

 _"Hehe hai Kai…"_

 _"Hai Lu"_

 _"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke satu arah tanpa bergeming._

 _"Lihat saja sendiri. Disana pujaan hatinya tengah bersama namja lain. Mereka akrab sekali…" ucap Kai dan Luhan langsung mengerti. Disana dia melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah bersama seorang namja. Bagaimana namja itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sayang. Semuanya terlihat jelas._

 _"Yeol, ayo kita ke kelas…" ajak Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat lebih banyak lagi._

 _"Dia sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Chanyeol entah kepada siapa. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih._

 _"Yak jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dulu bodoh! Bisa jadi itu hanya kakaknya atau saudara sepupunya"_

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun mambuka matanyapelan. Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah sekotak susu dan dua bungkus roti. Disana juga terdapat sticky note dengan tulisan cukup rapi. Dia tersenyum kecil dan membaca sticky note itu._

 **' _Hei, aku tidak tau kau semengantuk itu hingga melewatkan jam istirahat untuk makan siang di kantin. Aku membelikanmu roti dan susu agar kau tidak kelaparan_ ^ ^ _'_**

 **' _Ayo memebolos bersama! Aku tau kau tidak suka berenang. Oalahraga hari ini di kolom renang. Aku menunggumu di depan kelas ͜_ _  
_**

 _Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya membaw sekotak susu dan rotinya setelah membaca kedua sticky note itu. Dia hanya memcoba memastikan apakah benar sosok itu menunggunya di depan kelas atau tidak. Dan benar saja. Diasana berdiri seseorang yang tengah bersender ke dinding dengan santainya memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celana._

 _"Chanyeol ssi?" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan berdiri tegak setelah mendengarsuara itu. Dia tersenyum kecil menampakkan gigi-gigi rapinya._

 _"Hai Baekhyun. Jadi mau membolos bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Bahkan Chanyeol berpikir apa dia terlalu lancang mengajak Baekhyun seperti itu di hari pertama mereka bicara. Hingga suara itu kembali terdengar._

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Habiskan dulu roti dan susumu. Aku akan member tahumu nanti…"_

 _"Kita bahkan baru pertama kali saling bicara dan kau sudah berani mengajakku membolos dan memrintahku?" Baekhyun setengah bercanda dengan ucapannya._

 _"Maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya takut kau kelaparan dan kau tidak suka renang…"_

 _"Chanyeol ssi memperhatikanku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan rotinya._

 _"Ya kitakan satu kelas…"_

 _"Begitu ya? Kaja, aku sudah selesai…"_

 _"Kaja"_

 _"Lain kali belikan susu strawberry, aku tidak terlalu suka yang rasa pisang" ucap Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. "Okey" jawab Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Dia benar-benar manis sekali, pikir Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke parkiran sekolah. Menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir disana. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat heran kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya ke parkiran. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah Chanyeo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya._

 _"Kau mengajakku membolos keluar sekolah?"_

 _"Ya, karena tidak ada tempat bagus untuk membolos di sekolah ini. Kau hanya bisa pergi ke ruang kesehatan, perpustakaan atau atap jika kau memilih mrmbolos di dalam sekolah" jawab Chanyol yang mana langsung membuat Baekhyun langsung duduk manis di kursinya. Chanyeolpun memutar arah dan langsung duduk di kursi kemudinya._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyangka ternyata Chanyeol mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Mereka sudah memainkan beberapa permainan disana. Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali. Bahkan dia menarik tangan Chanyeol ke salah satu wahana tembak. Dia meminta Chanyeol untuk memainkannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah hadiah._

 _"Aku akan dapatkan hadiah terbesar untukmu…" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang besar disana._

 _"Seperti kau bisa saja" ejek Baekhyun._

 _"Berani bertaruh? Ahjussi, berapa tembakan untuk boneka itu?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Sepuluh. Kau harus menumbangkan kesepuluh bebek ini dalam satu menit…" jawab ahjussi itu menunjuk bebek-bebek yang terus bergerak. Chanyeol menyanggupi dan mengambil senapan mainan yang diberikan ahjussi itu. Dia tampak serius sekali membidik mengarahkan senapan mainan itu ke bebek-bebek tersebut._

 _DORR DORR DORR_

 _Chanyeol berhasil mengenai tiga bebek dan mulai membidik lagi. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu yang hanya sedikit. Baekhyun juga terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terus mengarahkan senapannya. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol hebat dalam menenbak. Hingga Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengenai bebek terakhir._

 _"Ahjussi, apa aku berhasil?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Dia sungguh sangat ingin berhasil memenagkan hadiah game ini dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun._

 _"Ya, kau menembak semuanya hanya dalam waktu lima puluh tujuh detik…" jawab ahjussi itu setelah melihat stopwatch. Baekhyun tercengang mendengar waktu yang dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk menumbangkan semua bebek itu. Sementara Chanyeol bersorak senang dan menerima boneka beruang besar sebagai hadiahnya._

 _"Lihat, aku berhasilkan?"_

 _"Ya, kau hebat. Aku tak menyangka kau sehebat itu dalam menembak…" puji Baekhyun._

 _"Terimakasih dan ini hadiahmu…" Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Baekhyun dan dia menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis._

 _"Ayo beli ice cream…" ajak Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berakhir dengan duduk bersama di sebuah kursi panjang. Memegang ice cream dan menikmatinya ambil merasakan hembusan angin sore. Chanyeol baru tau duduk istirahat sambil memakan ice cream akan senikmat ini jika dilakukan dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat begitu manis._

 ** _Drtt drrttt_**

 _"Ne hyung, aku segera kesana…" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menimpan kembali ponselnya._

 _"Ayo kembali ke sekolah sekarang" jawab Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil bonekanya._

 _Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan segera kembali ke sekolah. Benar saja. Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, seseorang telah menunggu Baekhyun dengan bersender malas di mobilnya. Dia seseorang yang sama dengan sosok yang tadi pagi Chanyeol lihat._

 _"Hyung…" panggil Baekhyun setelah turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun ikut turun membawa boneka yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja._

 _"Darimana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi" ucap Kris menatap kesal Baekhyun._

 _"Mian"_

 _"Kau tidak berniat membolos latihan lagikan setelah membolos sekolah?"_

 _"Tidak. Jadi ayo kita pergi"_

 _"Baekhyun" panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil Kris._

 _"Ya? Maaf Chanyeol ssi, aku harus pulang…"_

 _"Kau melupakan bonekamu. Kau ingin aku menyimpannya atau kau bawa pulang?"_

 _"Aku bawa pulang. Terimakasih untuk hari ini…"_

 _"Ya sama-sama"_

 _"Ayo hyung" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Kris sambil memeluk boneka besarnya dan disusul oleh Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol disana. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman memeluk boneka yang bahkan bisa menghalangi pandangan karena saking besarnya. Kris juga sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang asik memainkan bulu-bulu lembut boneka itu._

 _"Kemana saja kau seharian?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan._

 _"Taman bermain"_

 _"Kau senang?"_

 _"Ya lumayan. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana, jadi aku sangat menyukainya…"_

 _"Siapa? Bonekanya atau orangnya?"_

 _"Ha? Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu saja aku suka tempatnya. Tapi aku juga suka boneka ini…"_

 _"Lau siapa namja itu? Pacarmu?"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Bahkan hari ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengannya…"_

 _"Benarkah? Lalu kau langsung mau saja pergi dengannya begitu?" Tanya Kris lagi._

 _"Bukan begitu. Dia tau aku tidak suka renang. Jadi dia mengajakku bolos. Hanya itu dan sekarang berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh…" ucap Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya bertumpu dengan kepala boneka yang dipeluknya._

 _Kris tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tampak begitu menyukai boneka besar itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	3. Killing Me Softly

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Dia mulai tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Mengabaikan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk manis di sofa menunggu dirinya bangun._

" _Aku tidak tau menculik Baekhyun seharian bisa membuatmu gila seperti itu" ucapnya dalam hening._

" _Astaga!" pekik Chanyeol mengusap dadanya._

" _Apa? Kau pikir aku setan ha? Kemana saja kau kemaren sampai-sampai aku harus membawa tasmu dan tas Baekhyun pulang? Tanya Luhan ynag memang disuruh Chanyeol mengantarkan tas miliknya dan Baekhyun ke apartemennya._

" _Aku berkencan dengannya…" jawab Chanyeol bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi._

" _Apa?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tak percaya jadi dia akan menunggu Cjanyeol di depan kamar mandi untuk sebuah penjelasan._

" _Ya! Bodoh! Jangan lama-lama di dalam sana, aku butuh penjelasan"_

" _Penjelasan apa lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas aku pergi berkencan dengannya" ucap Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi._

" _Bukan itu bodoh. Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengannya?" Luhan tak puas dan terus mengikuti kemanapun langkah Chanyeol pergi._

" _Aku mengajaknya dan dia mau"_

" _Maldo andwae!"_

" _Hhh… Aku mengajaknya membolos jam olahraga renang. Dia tidak suka berenang. Kami pergi ke taman bermain dan aku memenangkan sebuah boneka beruang besar untuknya. Puas kau?"_

" _Hehe. Kemajuanmu cukup pesat, Yeol"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berubah menjdai sosok yang lebih mudah tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa hari saja. Dia mengikuti perkataan Luhan untuk bangkit dan berjuang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika orang yang ingin kau perjuangkan terlihat seperti menghindarimu. Jadi dia kembali ke sosoknya yang tanpa semangat seperti ingin mati.

Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa dari kejauhan. Dan itu semua bukan karena dirinya tapi orang lain.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menghadang langkah Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dari kelasnya.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

"Kau menghindariku?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku. Kau lebih memilih jalan lain seandainya disana ada aku"

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk. Tugasku banyak sekali…"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak begitu" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Chanyeol terdiam. Ya, Baekhyun harus bagaimana? Banyak hal yang Chanyeol inginkan dari Baekhyun. Tidak akan cukup waktu untuk menyebutkannya satu-persatu. Chanyeol tidak ingin kekanakan. Mereka sudah mahasiswa semester empat, bukan siswa SMA lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Chanyeol?"

"Mau pergi bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Karena kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menolaknya.

"Kemana?" pertanyaan itu keluar mengalir dari bibir tipis Baekhyun dan bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Jika bisa dia ingin berteriak karena senangnya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin Baekhyun menganggapnya aneh. Jadi dia hanya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Taman bermain? Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menghiburmu. Kau mengatakan banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini…"

"Ok. Ayo kita pergi"

"Sekarang? Apa kelasmu sudah berakhir?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah tau semua jadwal kuliah Baekhyun.

"Ya, baru saja. Aku hanya punya satu kelas hari ini…"

Pada akhirnya mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Setelah hampir menikmati semua wahana disana, mereka duduk bersama di sebuah café dan memesan kopi dan cake. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin mengingat dan mengenang kembali pertama kali mereka pergi dulu. Bagaimana dulu dia memenangkan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar untuk Baekhyun dan tadipun dia memenagkan sebuah gelang couple. Dia senang Baekhyun mau memakainya.

"Chanyeol ah, gomawo…"

"Hmm…"

"Kau membuatku senang hari ini dan juga gelangnya. Terimaksih…" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyum khasnya.

" _Aku senang kalau kau senang Baekhyunie. Aku mencintaimu…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya ketika malam sudah menjelang. Dia terlalu menikmati harinya sampai lupa kalau sia sudah berganti.

"Dari mana saja Baek?" Tanya Kris ketika Baekhyun baru saja mau membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pergi dengan Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya Park Chanyeol. Hanya ada satu Chanyeol yang kukenal hyung…"

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengajakku pergi karena dia pikir aku sudah mengabaikannya…"

"Ya sudah. Istirahat sana"

"Hm, selamat malam hyung…" setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu perlahan dan menatap gelang di pergelangan tangannya. Tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya.

"Hai, Bear…" sapanya pada boneka beruang besar yang duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerti, sangat mengerti. Baekhyun melakukan itu semua karena terpaksa. Selama ini Baekhyun menanggapinya hanya karena tidak enak saja. Mungkin dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menolak Chanyeol dengan halus. Karena itulah dia menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak munafik. Dia senang. Dia bahagia tentu saja. Tapi jika seperti itu sama saja dengan menyakitinya. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Benar-benar mencintai dan dia rela melakukan apa saja. Tapi tidak untuk menjauh dan pergi. Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk berjuang, jadi dia tidak akan menyerah. Mengucapkannya memang mudah, tapi tidak jika dilakukan.

"Aku tau dia terpaksa Lu…" ucap Chanyeol di hadapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia hanya tidak tega untuk menolakku. Apa aku terlihat begitu mengharapkan cinta darinya? Atau mungkin dia hanya menganggapku main-main? Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dari dulu dan tak pernah berubah. Yang ada cinta it uterus bertambah…"

"Dia mungkin hanya merasa aneh kau begitu perhatian padanya. Jangan menyerah seperti itu, Yeol. Lakukan semua yang kau bisa. Hal-hal sekecil apapun, mungkin dia akan sadar akan semuanya" ucap Sehun member semangat.

"Ya, Sehunie benar…"

"Aku akan coba"

.

.

.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"We? Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku sendiri?"

"Ya! Bukan begitu! Maksudku kau tidak bolos kuliahkan?"

"Tidak. Kelasku sudah selesai" jawab Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun masuk.

"Ooh"

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Nanti sore" jawab Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Sehun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun meraih remote TV dan mulai menganti-ganti channelnya.

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau member Chanyeol harapan palsu?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun ah, dia mencintaimu. Jadi jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu…"

"Memperlakukannya seperti apa? Aku biasa saja padanya"

"Kau jangan menarik ulur hatinya seperti itu. Menjauh kalau kau memang ingin menjauh…"

"Aku-"

"Ini sudah dua tahun Baek. Tidak cukupkah?"

Sehun mengatakan itu agar mereka tidak saling menyakiti. Dia melihat bagaimana perjuangan Chanyeol selama ini. Jadi dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah memutuskannya. Pilihannya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia pikir itu yang terbaik. Benar yang dikatakan Sehun. Menjauh kalau kau memang ingin menjauh. Jangan menarik ulur hatinya kalau ujung-ujungnya akan saling menyakiti.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Dia melihat bagaimmana tatapan sendu Chanyeol ketika mereka berpapasan. Baekhyun seakan memilih jalan yang salah untuk membuat Chanyeol menjauh. Mungkin ini terlalu menyakiti Chanyeol. Tapi ini pilihan yang terbaik.

Baekhyun merasakan tarikan kuat di tangannya ketika akan memasuki perpustakaan. Itu Sehun. Dia terus menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga ke sudut belakang perpustakaan yang sepi. Mendorong kuat tubuh Baekhyu ke tembok hingga menghasilkan ringisan yang kecil dari bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. Tapi yang ditatapnya balas menatap marah dan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Membuatnya menjauh dariku? Kau yang menyuruhku Sehun"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu Byun Baekhyun. Berciuman dengan Kris hyung di depan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja" ucap Sehun. Memang dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun melakukan itu. Meminta tolong kepada Kris untuk memuat Chanyeol menjauhinya. Dia mencium Kris di dalam kelas ketika Chanyeol mendatanginya. Itu semua rencananya.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan yang menceritakan kepadaku. Dia bercerita bagaimana Chanyeol terpuruk melihat itu semua. Dia seperti mayat hidup. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Ini pilihanku"

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh Baekhyun ah…"

"Aku sudah memilih. Ini pilihanku. Dan apanya yang sudah terlalu jauh? Kenapa juga kau begitu peduli padanya? Sementara aku? Kau tidak melihat bagaimana aku. Hatiku. Perasaanku" ucap Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, Baek. Pengorbananmu sudah terlalu besar. Jadi berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kau terluka…"_

 **TBC**


End file.
